emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Pandora (Pokémon Emerald)
Pandora is Emile's Absol in his Let's Play of Pokémon Emerald. ''She was the sixth and final Pokémon to join Emile's team. Pandora, along with the rest of the ''Emerald team, was later transferred to Pokémon Platinum through the Pal Park. Pokémon Emerald Episode 27 Pandora was caught by Emile. Part of the reason for him using an Absol was to prove that she was better than people gave her credit for. However, despite winning her first battle against Fortree City Gym Leader Winona and often proving her worth, he still got criticized for using her. And even though she beat Sidney and Phoebe of the Elite Four with ease, she was still criticized. Chuggaaconroy has even called out Pandora's critics in one of his Emerald episodes. Bonus Episode 6 Pandora has also proven her worth greatly in Southern Isle fight against Latias. Even Chugga was amazed about her power against this Legendary Pokémon, he also praised her for lowering Latias to red health in one shot. Pokémon Platinum Episode 67: The Second Journey Emile, in order to show off Pal Park, transferred and captured his team from Pokémon Emerald again, including Pandora. Other Appearances Yoshiller VS. Chuggaaconroy! Pandora participated in the titular battle. Moves Current Moves *Swords Dance (Episode 27 - Present) *Aerial Ace (Episode 28 - Present) *Slash (Episode 38 - Present) *Shadow Ball (Episode 40 - Present) Previous Moves *Razor Wind (Episode 27 - Episode 28) *Bite (Episode 27 - Episode 38) *Quick Attack (Episode 27 - Episode 40) Trivia *Pandora is Chugga's first Dark type Pokémon. The second is Terrabite. *Many people expected Pandora to make a comeback in Chugga's Platinum LP, as Absol would now have reliable Dark type STAB starting in Gen 4. Had Absol been caught, it would've been Chugga's 3rd Pokemon species used more than once, the others being Arcanine and Espeon. *Pandora is the first Pokémon Chugga obtained for influence due to her being criticized a lot. **Some theorized that it does not take advantage of STAB in Gen 3 and the fact that Absol is a glass cannon. *Pandora is the only Pokémon Chugga has used to not have a move that gets STAB bonus because Dark type moves were considered special before Generation IV and most Dark types (including Absol) were physical attackers. **Because of that, Pandora gets Shadow Ball since it was a physical type before it was special in Generation IV. *Pandora defeated Phoebe of the Elite Four single-handedly. * Pandora is Chugga's fourth Pokémon that can Mega-Evolve after Gen VI, the others being Bulbapedia, Moegami, Altair, Billy Bob, and Psythe. *Pandora is referenced a few times in Chugga's Pokemon XD: Gale Of Darkness LP, mostly while fighting against an Absol. *In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, Chugga claims that he still misses Pandora to this day. *Pandora, along with Emile's other Pokemon from Emerald, has been migrated to his Platinum Let's Play file. *Pandora won her first battle, which was against Fortree City Gym Leader Winona. *Pandora is also the name of a Danish jewelry manufacturer and retailer, having more than 1,000 stores in North America. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Emerald Category:Female Pokémon Category:Dark Types Category:Captured in a Park Ball Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Female Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members